


Baby Steps

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "<a href="http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com/post/60963479493/for-this-challenge-we-wanted-to-combine-the">Let's Write Sherlock: Challenge 5</a>"</p>
<p>Molly and Greg meet their son for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

"Here you go, Molly. Your baby boy."

Molly hardly dared even breathe as Dr Brayden lowered the bundle of blankets into her arms. She gazed down in wonder at the tiny human settling against her; his lips puckering in search of a meal.

The doctor stepped back, allowing Greg to resume his seat next to her.

"He's so _small_ ," she said.

"He'll get bigger." Greg wrapped a broad arm around her shoulders and gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze.

One miniscule fist wrestled its way out from between the folds of the blanket, rebelling against confinement until it was recaptured by the gentlest of holds between Greg's fingers and thumb. His hands looked big enough at the best of times; compared to those of a newborn he was a giant.

"He's a fighter, in't he?" He beamed down at the wrinkled infant. "Hello, Joseph. You're gonna be alright, son. We'll take good care of you."

Molly swallowed around a sudden lump in her throat. They had both talked at length of their desire for a child but the affection in Greg's voice brought home to her how genuine and deeply felt his longing was.

"Oh, Greg." She wanted to say something else but the words stuck in her throat.

He looked up, surprised by the emotion in her voice, then smiled and smoothed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It's OK, Molly. You've done brilliantly. It's nearly all finished."

Dr Brayden had resumed his seat behind his desk. "That's right - just a few last bits of paperwork to settle." He gestured to some forms in front of him.

"Where do I sign?" Greg asked.

"There and there and initial there please." The doctor pointed to the relevant sections as Greg leaned over and quickly scrawled out his signature.

"Congratulations." Dr Brayden handed the top copy of the document to Greg and put the rest of it into a briefcase he had sitting open beside him. "I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Greg grinned hugely. "You're right there, mate - but not for the reason you're thinking." He pulled his warrant card out of his inside jacket pocket. "Thomas Brayden, I'm arresting you on suspicion of child trafficking and kidnapping, you do not have to-- _bugger_."

Brayden suddenly leapt from behind his desk and bolted for the door. Molly shrank back into her seat and cradled the baby protectively as Greg shot out of his seat next to her.

Brayden only made it half-way across the room before he was literally collared as Greg grabbed him and yanked him backwards by the scruff of his neck. He fell heavily to the floor.

"You do not have to say anything," Greg continued as he flipped Brayden over and handcuffed him, "but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"Should have known... she was too young for you." Brayden wheezed out .

"I'll let Dr Hooper take that as a compliment. Up you get." Greg put one hand under Brayden's arm and hauled him to his feet. "You alright, Molly?"

Molly nodded.

"And the little 'un?"

"Yes, he's fine. Didn't even wake up."

"You've been absolutely fantastic, Molly. Thanks so much for doing this."

"It wasn't any bother."

There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Sally Donovan. "Everything OK, sir? Sounded like a bit of a scuffle."

"Everything's fine. Can you take Dr Brayden off and get him processed? Ta. And where's that social worker?"

"Here, Inspector." An older woman came through the door and stepped aside to let Donovan exit with Brayden. She held out her arms to Molly who handed over the baby.

"Is he alright?" Molly asked nervously.

The social worker pulled aside the blanket with her fingers and inspected him. "He's fine. None the worse for his little adventure - but we'll get him properly checked out, don't you worry."

She took Joseph out. Molly sat staring at the door after it closed behind her and, after a few moments, realised Greg was standing doing the same thing.

"He will be OK, won't he?" she asked him.

Greg blew out a long breath. "Hard to say. Not the easiest of starts. He might get adopted, he might not - but some kids who grow up in care go on to bigger and brighter things… Then again, some end up policemen." He winked at her then blushed and quickly looked away again.

Molly had the sudden impression of having been told a great personal secret that only a favoured few were party to. She reached out and put her hand on his arm.

"If he turns out anything like you then he'll have done brilliantly."

Lestrade continued to inspect his shoes. "A divorced workaholic who drinks too much? You're crueller than I thought, Dr Hooper." He smiled as he said it but it was a tired smile with too much of the truth and not enough jest in it.

She stood up and moved towards him. "A good man, who cares about others." She pushed at his arm so his body turned towards her and waited until he looked up at her. "You'd be a brilliant Dad, you know."

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Is that an offer?" he joked.

"No." She darted forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, enjoying the honest surprise it brought to his face. "But take me out to dinner and maybe we can discuss it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously for the "pretending to be a couple" part of the challenge - but it stops being pretend if they find anything ;)


End file.
